East of the sun and west of the moon
by dragooncanon
Summary: A mysteroius thing began to happen in Toengkyo as towns were destroyed, with no a sign of life or death.No casualties, yet no life is spared.And now it's up to the Sanzo-ikkou to find the culprit & stop the disasters. With the help of enemies, turned alli


|I don't own Saiyuki. So all disclaimers are applied too. 

East of The Sun And West Of The Moon 

Chapter one: Destiny is shattered 

Vengeance… 

            It was the 13th month. Toengkyo was still silent. Turmoil was fast approaching. Her chosen four would redeem her. But a deep sin from the past buries itself into the scenario and destiny collapses. 

Vengance... 

           "ARGH!!! Hakkai, aren't we there yet?! My | |stomach's going to eat itself already!!!" Goku moaned, for the umpteenth time alredy. Hakkai just chuckled, amused with Goku's persistence. "Yare, yare desu ne! Don't worry, Goku." Hakkai replied, "We're near the town of Garabsever. Its only 580 Km away!" Goku groaned, "I'll die of hunger before then!!!". "Then die. That's less one idiot and less one nuisance." Sanzo retorted. "That's the only reasonable  thing this poor monk said" Gojyo jeered, while heplaced one of his Hi-lite cigarette. "Nandato?!" Sanzo asked, angrily as he stood from his seat, the harisen poised for action. "Heh, heh. Nandemonai!" Gojyo muttered. It was twilight by the time the Sanzo-ikkou reached Garabsever. 

Garabsever, the town of twilight 

       Goku jumped out of the jeep A.S.A.P and Hakuryuu returned to its dragon form and rested on its master's shoulder. The streets were empty and not a soul was lingering in the streets. "Odd there should be at least some people here." Hakkai sighed, while he viewed every edifice that stood before them. The town was half in ruins, but it looked as if the destruction of the city was just recently. Some houses still burned and the fallen landmarks were still not aged. But then, it would be impossible, for the massacre to happen without casualties. And there was neither a trace of blood nor a body to be found. "Maybe, everybody is inside." Gojyo reasoned, while he threw his cigarette on the floor and killed it. "Oh yeah, they'd stay at home where they could be killed during the town's destruction." Sanzo replied, sarcastically. Gojyo just grimaced. "But, there's no one. I don't smell any blood or people." Goku protested. The golden-eyed boy sniffed again, but smelled no trace of life or death. "Split up." Sanzo barked, "Let's see what happened here. Goku, you come with me. We'll go to the central block." Hakkai nodded, "Hai, Gojyo and I will go to the Northern side." "Yoshii, Ikuzo!" Sanzo ordered. 

Houtou Castle, Fortress of the Demon King 

        Nani?!" Kougaiji asked in surprise, he had just received news from Yaone. "It's true Kougaiji-sama, "I heard it with my own ears." 

         A few months ago, Heaven received ominous negative energy here on Toengkyo, in the town of Talwar, which is east of Garabsever, a town that was destroyed yesterday, leaving no traces of people or casualties. They sent 300 gods, but strangely they all vanished. Then the energy shifted westwards, towns are being destroyed, but the perpetrator leaves no one behind. Heaven has an army of 7000 Gods at the Gate of Munidus, which is west of the town, Wenrecht, to capture the suspect. There are no reports yet, but the perpetrator is rumored to have shikigami like Kougaiji. 

Garabsever, the town of twilight 

      Sanzo and Goku reached the central block Goku squatted in fatigue. "Hey, you dumbass ape, no one said you could rest yet." Sanzo grumbled. Goku just lamented, "San-zooo!!! I'm too tired! Let's rest!" 

     Sanzo just snorted and walked away. "Rest and I'll leave you!" Goku stood up, reluctantly and ran after him, "Hey! Wait up!" Then Goku stopped. 

     "Sanzo!" The monk turned around. "Nani?" he asked. "Wait! I sense something!" Goku sounded panicked. 

      Sanzo stopped and listened. "We're not alone." he muttered, "Goku. Careful." The boy just nodded, while he looked around. 

All of a sudden a dark figure appeared on one broken rooftop, in front of Sanzo. "Sanzo!!!" he shouted. The blond priest turned around. "Nani?!" With a deep growl the figure jumped down in front of Sanzo. The monk fell down. "Shit!" 

"Sanzo!" Goku exclaimed. He was too afraid to do anything. The creature came into view. Sanzo was shocked. "What the hell?!" 

To be Continued… 


End file.
